


Wicked Game

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: This is in response to Jinni's "Quickie Challenge" for pairing #53.  Go here to check it out for yourself.  http://quickie.moonlitpaths.com/This is my first attempt at a PWP.  This story has no redeeming social value whatsoever.  If you manage to find something socially redeeming tell me about it and I will edit immediately. :)Title taken from the song of the same name by Chris Isaak.





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Willow was bursting at the seams with barely contained excitement. She was impatiently waiting for her tall dark lover's arrival. She nervously glanced over her bedroom. Burgundy silk negligee, check. Silk sheets, check. Candles burning check. Chains attached to the bed frame, check. Surprise goodies in a box under the bed, check. All was in readiness. Now, all she needed was the special guest for the evening. 

 

Willow hastily arranged herself on the bed in what she hoped was a seductive come hither look. She could hear the front door being unlocked and the sounds of Jamil coming into the apartment. He should be reading the note about now. It was a simple note worded with the demand to `follow the rose petals.' 

 

Willow had spent an inordinate amount of time getting everything ready for the evening's activities. She had to do something to celebrate their one year anniversary. They had been living together for that entire time but she had gotten to know him months before they had hooked up. She was the Thronnos Rokke Clan's vargamor and Jamil was the Skoll. It was their common pack connection that had led first to friendship and then to love. 

 

And love was weighing heavily on her mind as she heard the gentle tread of Jamil's feet upon the stairs. She felt anxious and entirely turned on by the anticipation of the look on Jamil's face when he walked through their bedroom door. He loved it when she was playfully naughty. 

 

Her breath caught in her throat with the opening of the door. Jamil casually leaned on the doorframe. His warm sensual gaze was taking in the pretty picture that Willow made. Her blood heated up at his appearance. He was decked out all in white which gave a nice contrast to his dark skin. He was wearing white crisply ironed pants and a tight white tank top that was stretched across his muscular chest. He had taken off his jacket and had it was draped over one shoulder. He had already removed his shoes. His sexy feet were bare to her gaze. His braids were immaculately done up in white beads. He looked absolutely yummy. 

 

Willow beckoned Jamil to the bed with a crooking of her finger. 

 

Jamil gave a slow sexy grin in response. Willow felt she was going to burst into flames and he hadn't even touched her yet. He sauntered to the bed and went to lean down for a kiss. Willow shook her head and leaned away from him. Tonight they were playing by her rules. There would be no touching unless she allowed it. 

 

Jamil's grin widened in response. He tossed his jacket over the chair that sat by the bed. He stood silently waiting for her next command. She got up on her knees before the still standing Jamil. She shot him a sneaky grin as she slowly undid the button on his pants. She grinned even more as she slowly un-zipped his pants. She managed to not make contact with his body. She wanted him begging for her by the end of the night. 

 

She motioned for him to continue. He gave another sultry look. He reached down for the hem of his tank top. He slowly revealed his washboard abs. Willow resisted the urge of following the shirt with caresses from her hands and mouth. There would be plenty of time for that. She was going to be Restraint Girl. 

Finally the chest was revealed. It was obvious to Willow that Jamil took pride in his body. He had a dancer's physique. He was muscularly slender and had a movement that was so graceful that it made Willow drool even when he was doing the most simple of activities. He was hot and he was all hers. She was such a lucky Willow. 

 

The shirt was tossed to the same chair that held his jacket. Jamil slowly slid his hands down his chest and down that firm stomach. His hands halted at his hips. He gave another wicked grin as he shimmied out of the pants. He stood up and the pants joined the rest of his clothing. He was left in only his silk boxers. 

 

Willow motioned for him to join her on the bed. She slid over to make room for him. He lay down next to her and gave an expectant look. He wanted to know what his little minx had in store for him next. 

 

He didn't have long to wait. She slid off her side of the bed. She reached under the bed to where her goodie box was waiting. She took out a blindfold. She straightened up and gave Jamil a sexy smile of her own. 

 

She climbed back onto the bed and slowly climbed up Jamil's body. She straddled his chest. He lifted his head and she placed the blindfold around his head. Now, he couldn't see what she would be doing. The anticipation of the unknown would heighten the experience for him. 

 

Willow caressed his face. Her hands slid down his neck and onto his shoulders. She slowly caressed down one arm until she reached his wrist. She took his wrist in her hand and raised it over his head. She placed the wrist in one of the shackles that was attached to the bed. She repeated the treatment to his other wrist. Now, he couldn't move anywhere. He was completely at her mercy. 

She got off his chest and moved down to the foot of the bed. She placed one of his feet on her lap. She slowly massaged the foot paying careful attention to his arch. He gave a sigh at the attention. She leaned down and sucked individually on each toe. He gave a low moan at the sensation of her mouth suckling him. With the last toe attended to, Willow repeated the process to his other foot. 

 

Willow began her slow tortuous massage up his calves. She was paying homage to his lovely body. She wanted to make sure that she worshipped every inch. She slowly kneaded his thighs. He gave a shudder as she neared his groin region. She bypassed the area and went straight for his stomach. He gave another moan. He was frustrated. Poor baby! 

 

Willow followed the contours of his well defined abs. Her tongue followed her fingers as she slowly stroked his stomach. Willow made a stopover at his navel. She slowly tongued his belly button. Her tongue darted out in a circular motion. Jamil moved restlessly at the sensation. 

 

She then ran her fingernails lightly up his chest to his collar bone. She made sure to graze both of his nipples. He gave a shudder at that. She was such the evil tease. She then soothed each nipple in turn. She suckled slowly. Her tongue repeated the circular motion. His nipples were erect from the attention. 

She continued her massage on each restrained arm. She made sure to lick and suck the inside of each elbow. He moaned louder at that. He couldn't help his reaction. He began to strain a little at the restraints. 

 

Willow realized that Jamil was struggling with his beast. She had done her work. He was completely aroused. She wasn't cruel. She couldn't torture him like this for too long. 

 

She managed to slide down his body. He gave a delicious shudder at the feel of her silk negligee sliding down his naked skin. She stopped at his waist. She reached down with both hands and dragged his boxers down his legs and off his feet. She tossed the boxers to the chair. 

 

She stopped to admire his firm musculature. He was erect and it was as always impressive. Whoever said that size didn't matter hadn't met Jamil. He proved to her that it most certainly did. 

 

Willow took the hem of her negligee and pulled it over her head. She shimmied out of her underwear. She dropped both items on the floor. She had other matters to attend to that were more important than being a neat freak. 

 

The bed dipped again at the return of Willow. She crawled in between Jamil's thighs. She couldn't resist a little more torture as she leaned down. She ran her tongue around the underside of his penis. Jamil tensed in reaction. Willow gave a slow long lick to the tip like it was ice cream. She then blew softly. Jamil gave a strangled plea of "Willow." 

 

Willow gave a giggle at his reaction. Jamil just moaned again. She was being evil and she knew it. She was so going to get it when it came his turn. She smiled in anticipation. 

 

Willow straddled his hips. She ran the tip of his penis through her warm wet folds. She placed the penis at her entrance and slowly sat down upon him. He gave a sigh of satisfaction. She waited for her muscles to get accustomed to his girth. She balanced her weight by placing her hands on his chest. She then began to lift up and then slowly slide back down. Jamil gave a grunt and Willow sped up her actions. Soon both of them was moaning at the feelings being evoked. The sounds of flesh meeting flesh and panting breaths were the only things to break up the silence of the apartment. 

 

Willow soon felt her orgasm building. Her muscles began to contract at the stimulation of Jamil's penis sliding in and out. She let out a scream. Jamil thrust a few more times and joined Willow with a shout of completion. Willow boneless lay back down on his chest. Jamil struggled to catch his breath. Willow enjoyed the rocking sensation of his chest rising and falling. 

 

Jamil gave an evil chuckle. "My turn."


End file.
